[unreadable] We have been invited to host the XIth International Symposium on Amyloidosis by the International Society of Amyloidosis. The Symposium will be held in Woods Hole Massachusetts on November 5-9, 2006. The International Symposia have met at 3-5 year intervals for the purpose of sharing research data and encouraging new investigation since the first meeting in Groningen, The Netherlands in 1967. The objectives of the 2006 symposium are to: 1. focus on basic and translational research in the systemic amyloidoses. The scientific program will include presentations on the process of fibrillogenesis, mechanisms of cell damage and tissue toxicity, emerging diagnostics, and innovative therapeutics. 2. promote collaborations among trans-disciplinary researchers towards a common goal of promoting productive research on amyloidosis. The Symposium brings together populations of investigators from Western and Eastern Europe, Japan, and the USA. These investigators do not have the opportunity to interact outside of this Symposium event. The Symposium has served a major role in bringing together senior investigators, junior investigators, and trainees of all disciplines of science and medicine. 3. encourage students and junior investigators in projects related to amyloid research. The Symposium will encourage a training environment for junior investigators and trainees. Their presentations will be encouraged. All sessions will provide ample time for discussion after each presentation. The topics of the Symposium have not been covered by other meetings in the past year. There have been meetings on protein folding disorders, but nothing addressing the systemic amyloidoses per se. The Symposium on Amyloidosis is unique in its focus on basic understanding of clinical disease, new diagnostic techniques, and translational medicine discovery. The Symposium is of great value because it is attended by both scientists and clinicians and it is the major meeting for inclusion of clinical research on amyloid diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable]